Surprisingly, a great deal of ecological evidence shows that prognosis of melanoma is better in areas with high ground level ultraviolet radiation. An individual-level analysis of survival in a Connecticut melanoma cohort also shows that those who developed melanoma after high levels of sun exposure had better survival. Anti-apoptotic and anti-proliferative mechanisms form a defense against environmental damage, such as UV radiation. If these defenses are not fully functional, however, mutations will cumulate. The vitamin D receptor is stimulated by frequent UV exposure and it is anti-apoptotic and anti-proliferative. If there are alterations in the vitamin D receptor in individuals diagnosed with melanoma, then we would hypothesize that we would see more aggressive tumors and poor survival among those people, with even poorer survival among those with alterations and low sun exposure. Using the extensive resources of GEM (1U01 CA 83180), an international population-based study of melanoma with complete data and DNA collection, we will examine this hypothesis in 2500 newly diagnosed melanoma cases to: 1. Determine whether ambient UVR exposure near the time of diagnosis and, independently, estimated lifetime sun exposure predict survival from melanoma in individuals after adjusting for important confounders, such as cancer stage, and if so, whether these effects are independent of, or mediated by, lesion thickness. 2. Determine whether functional polymorphic variants in the vitamin D receptor affect survival from melanoma. 3. Investigate the interaction of lifetime solar exposure and polymorphisms in VDR and its effect on survival.